fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
KV-2
The Kliment Voroshilov (KV) tanks were a series of Soviet heavy tanks, named after the Soviet defense commissar and politician Kliment Voroshilov. The KV series were known for their extremely heavy armour protection during the early war, especially during the first year of the invasion of the Soviet Union in World War II. Almost completely immune to the 3.7 cm KwK 36 and howitzer-like, short barreled 7.5 cm KwK 37 guns mounted respectively on the early Panzer III and Panzer IV tanks, until better guns were developed often the only way to defeat a KV was a point-blank shot to the rear. Prior to the invasion, about 500 of the over 22,000 tanks in Soviet service at the time were of the KV-1 type. When the KV-1 appeared, it outclassed the French Char B1, the only heavy tank used in the world at that time. Yet in the end it turned out that there was little sense in producing the expensive KV tanks, as the T-34 medium tank performed better (or at least equally) in all practical respects. Later in the war, the KV series became a base of development of the Iosif Stalin tanks or IS tanks. KV-2 Prototype After disappointing results with the multi-turreted T-35 heavy tank, Soviet tank designers started drawing up replacements. The T-35 conformed to the 1920s notion of a 'breakthrough tank' with very heavy firepower and armour protection, but suffered from poor mobility. The Spanish Civil War demonstrated the need for much heavier armor on tanks, and was the main influence on Soviet tank design just prior to World War II. Several competing designs were offered, and even more were drawn up prior to reaching prototype stage. All had heavy armour, torsion-bar suspension, wide tracks, and were of welded and cast construction. One of the main competing designs was the SMK, which in its final form had two turrets, mounting the same combination of 76.2 mm and 45 mm weapons. The designers of the SMK independently drew up a single-turreted variant and this received approval at the highest level. Two of these, named after the People's Defence Commissioner were ordered alongside a single SMK. The smaller hull and single turret enabled the designer to install heavy frontal and turret armour while keeping the weight within manageable limits. When the Soviets entered the Winter War, the SMK, KV and a third design, the T-100, were sent to be tested in combat conditions. The KV outperformed the SMK and T-100 designs. The KV's heavy armour proved highly resistant to Finnish anti-tank weapons, making it more difficult to stop. In 1939 production of 50 KV was ordered. During the War, the Soviets found it difficult to deal with the concrete bunkers used by the Finns and a request was made for a tank with a large howitzer. One of the rush projects to meet the request put the howitzer in a new turret on one of the KV tanks. In game, the prototype is a powerful assault gun with high armor protection. It's 52 tonne weight makes it a slow vechicle, the prototype in game is also difficult to drive. KV-2 Initially known as Little Turret and Big turret, the 76-mm-armed tank was designated as the KV-1 Heavy Tank and the 152 mm howitzer one as '''KV-2 '''Heavy Artillery Tank. The Soviets produced a variant model armed with a short-barreled 152mm howitzer mounted in an impressively large turret. The KV-2 heavy assault tank was developed as a more heavily armed tank, intended to target bunkers and other enemy strong points. The tank carried 36 High Explosive rounds for its main gun, and featured a machine gun for secondary armament. Like the KV-1, the KV-2 featured thick armor that rendered it immune to everything but artillery and aircraft fire, and was capable of posing a formidable threat to the invading Germans. However, it was also handicapped because of its heavy weight, which reduced speed and maneuverability and contributed to a higher number of breakdowns than the KV-1. 334 KV-2 units were built between November 1940 and November 1942, before production factories were captured or forced to relocate due to the German advance. Bf1942 2013-03-21 10-02-56-71.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 10-03-04-78.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 10-03-02-55.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 10-03-38-08.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 10-03-30-96.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 10-03-26-33.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 10-03-16-34.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 10-02-23-48.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 10-02-39-19.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 20-52-43-73.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 20-52-46-61.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 20-52-50-64.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 20-53-33-36.jpg KV2.jpg KV2 (1).jpg KV2 (2).jpg KV2 (3).jpg KV-2/85 The KV-2/85 is our first upgraded version of the KV- . The KV-2 was - like we already said - an assault gun. The KV-2/85 is more of a heavy tank variant. This was a KV-2 equiped with a 85mm F-39 gun and TSh-16 gunsight. The first test took place in March of 1941. What happens after is not know (yet). But it never went into production, possibly due to it's large, unwieldy. However, in FHSW you will get the chance to use this heavy tank. The gun is more powerful then the 85mm gun from the T-34/85 and the SU-85. BF1942 2013-12-07 21-08-37-91.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 21-08-30-71.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 21-08-26-56.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 21-08-21-50.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 21-08-11-28.jpg KV-2/107 The F-42 107 mm tank gun was created in Plant #92, in a design bureau under the supervision of V. Grabin. The F-42 was based on the F-39 95 mm tank gun and it was finished in the fall of 1940. By the beginning of 1941, the new gun had been factory tested in a field casemate. In March 1941 it was tested in the turret of a KV-2 tank. The ZiS-6 gun passed factory testing by June 1941, after which it was sent to the Artillery Scientific Test Range at Leningrad. This powerful gun can penetrate any German tank's armor. However, it is built in the original KV-2 turret which rotates slowly. Further the tank is like other KV tanks slow, but well armored. However, at the time when this variant entered service, the Germans had much better tanks which could penetrate nearly every Soviet tank. Certainly when the Tiger, Königstigers or even the Panzerjäger Tiger (P) or Jagdtigers entered the battlefields. BF1942 2013-12-07 21-12-29-03.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 21-12-25-62.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 21-12-22-44.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 21-12-18-75.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 21-12-07-81.jpg Category:Soviet Equipment Category:Heavy tanks Category:Assault guns